A Wild Ride with Kaliyo
by Norris J
Summary: Fresh-faced Senate aide intern Naven Furel travels to Taris to spy on his bosses' rivals, and has a chance encounter with mysterious and magnetic Rattataki underworlder Kaliyo Djannis, who pulls him into a whirlwind ride of crime and sexual passion. SWTOR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **In which Naven meets Kaliyo Djannis in the Waiting Area of Olaris Spaceport**

 _Welcome to Taris, I'm Governor Saresh_ …, the spaceport loudspeaker was saying. Naven Furel was sitting in the central terminal waiting area, the hub to which all the ship docking bays connected. It was as a whole the centerpiece of the Galactic republic's resettlement efforts on the ruined planet of Taris - the first such effort in nearly 400 years. Though not especially large, it was always fairly bustling with comings and goings of privateers, military supply vessels, and the occasional thrill seeker or dubious underworld vagabond. Furel sat with one leg up and across his knee, arms folded. He had landed on Taris less than an hour prior on a civilian transport vessel-though he worked for a Republic senator, he himself was a mere intern and so received no special travel amenities. He had come to the waiting area to stretch out a bit after the somewhat cramped and uncomfortable journey. Taris was quite far from the Core Worlds, being situated actually quite near to Imperial space.

The planet was being re-colonized with some difficulty - the enemy here, though, was not the Empire. Instead, it was overcoming the wildlife and hostility of environment that posed the biggest challenges. Still, the periodic ship-thruster noises and din of colonist chatter Naven could hear suggested that the effort was going strong despite these challenges. Regardless, I'm glad I don't live on this place, he thought, thinking of his modest but safe Coruscant apartment home. He shuddered a bit recalling stories of the fearsome 'rakghouls' told to him by his seat-mate on the trip to Taris, hideous local monsters with vicious appetites. He was glad he had never seen one, and hoped he wouldn't have to.

While Naven was thinking to himself, someone had plopped down onto the sofa across the way, a few meters from him. Noticing the stranger, he peered over with curiosity. The newcomer was a female Rattataki, a humanoid species that was fairly common throughout the galaxy, often showing up in the underworld or as contract hunters - due to their traditional emphasis on warrior-culture. The woman herself was slender, with pale lavender-gray skin, pale eyes, and, like all of her kind, had a bald head. She wore several silver earrings on her right ear, and her face was decorated with black warpaint-like makeup designs around her eyes and mouth. She was dressed in some sort of long, epauletted smuggler's jacket, with utility shorts, and had a substantial-looking laser rifle strapped over her left shoulder.

The woman had removed one of her boots and brought her right leg up onto her left knee. She was massaging her foot in a way that suggested she had just come from a long journey. Naven was caught off-guard, struck by the beauty of her feet as he watched-bony, but not frail, and looking exceptionally soft and smooth. Her long lavender-gray legs, smooth as a gentle ray of Mantellian moonlight, visible almost in full due to the length of her shorts, were possessed of an elegant aesthetic that belied her overall 'hardball' aura.

Deliberately, she reached down and pulled off her other boot as well, running both her hands down her leg from the knee and caressing her left foot. Naven thought he heard her let out a low groan of satisfaction as she did so. Holding it in her hands, she ran her thumbs back and forth along the top while rubbing the soles with her fingers. Then, sitting up, she stretched her left leg out in front of her (in Naven's direction) and again ran her hands down her leg and in along her extended foot. Holy shit, Naven thought. His mind was in a jumble. It felt like his brain had gone into hyperdrive, working overtime on everything at once but being unable to focus on any one thing. Holy shit, he thought again. Except this time, he accidentally said it out loud. Suddenly, the Rattataki woman looked up over at him. Her piercing pale eyes met Naven's, and though unsure why, he involuntarily shivered with a rush of excitement.

"What're you lookin' at?", she asked. She had a gravelly, deceptively sultry voice.

"I, well-"

"I'm married, choir boy," she said shortly, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. She crossed her legs, and jerked her head to the side. If she had hair, she probably would have flipped it.

Naven was struggling to maintain eye contact. "Of course, you..I, what? I would never-"

"Like hell you wouldn't," she scoffed.

"Look here lady, I don't know why you're being so rude," Naven blustered, "I would never try to…"

"Try to what?"

"...Make, make a problem in someone else's marriage," He managed.

The woman leaned forward slightly, clasping her hands together in front of her crossed knee. "Look, who said anything about it being a problem?" She cooed in a low voice.

Naven couldn't stop himself from looking down at her beautiful crossed legs and lovely lavender-gray feet. Such...Such a work of art! He thought. He was starting to feel dizzy. Without a word the woman uncrossed her legs, got up, and holding her boots together in her hand, walked towards him. She stared at him, but continued on and walked past him as if to go. He could hear the soft sensual sound of her retreating footsteps. Then, without fully knowing why, he suddenly got up and followed her. As he caught up, she turned back and smiled knowingly.

"C'mon, choir boy," she said, hoisting her boots over her shoulder, and holding them by the laces. "My name's Kaliyo." Somehow, she had seemed to know he would follow her.

* * *

She led him out of the bustling main concourse and into the temporary quarters area. There were rooms reserved for spaceport staff and civilians who were in waiting to travel off-world. "A pretty nice gig," The woman was saying as they walked. Naven didn't hear her though; his head was spinning. "Hold up-" began the man at the front desk, and he started to stand up. Hardly stopping, Kaliyo flipped a coin into the surprised man's lap, and tapping on the butt of her rifle, she shrugged innocently. That was that, and she continued down the corridor, boots hanging over her shoulder. Naven followed. They stopped in front of a room with the display 'unoccupied.' Swish! The door slid open and they stepped down into the room. It was small and fairly basic, being intended to house guests only temporarily. Still, quaint lamp, bedside desk, holoterminal, and soft deep-blue bed all told, it amounted to something approaching cozy. Kaliyo grabbed Naven by the wrist and jerked him inside. Punching the door shut, she pulled him towards the bed. Leaning to the side, she unhooked her rifle strap, and tossed her boots unceremoniously onto the floor. "Playtime," she smirked. With surprising strength, she pushed him on the chest with one hand, knocking him backwards onto the bed. Putting her other hand on her hip, she raised her right leg up over his body, and rested her foot on Naven's face. He involuntarily moaned. What is she thinking!

"Taste it choir boy - I know you wanted to," she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Slowly and deliberately, she ran her foot down his face and along his body, tapering off at his crotch. Once more she pressed her foot onto Naven's face, and this time he licked it as she wiped down his face. He groaned as she stroked down his body and to his crotch. She pressed into his crotch with her sole, again eliciting a moan. "That's just the appetizer," she said, crawling onto the bed and sitting against the backboard. She pulled Naven's legs over so that he was laying parallel with where she was sitting, and their crotches were touching. This time, she put both her feet onto his face. He was soon lost in the ecstasy of kissing, licking, and caressing them as she methodically wiped them on his face. He felt like a man in a desert finally having a taste of an oasis. He explored one by one her beautiful soles, heels, ankles, and toes. For her part, Kaliyo seemed to enjoy it as well, seeing as how she had been wearing boots for days, and needed a good massage. She relaxed, putting her hands behind her bed as she sat, punctuating Naven's efforts every now and then with a sultry "Mmmm.." or "Yeah." She felt Naven's crotch bulging more and more against hers. "You're pretty starved for attention, huh?" She said. She moved her feet down and started caressing his bulge. Naven continued to groan. She started to spread his outer robe, and tried to pull his pants down at the waist with her feet. He sat up on his elbows to help. "Let's lose the choir robes," she whispered. She grabbed handfuls of his inner garment and pulled it off over his head, then removed her own jacket and inner garment. Naven gasped involuntarily at her now-exposed breasts. They were not particularly large, but complemented her shoulders and pretty collarbones well. They were crowned with small, tasty looking nipples, like two pale purple macarons. "Looks yummy, huh?" Kaliyo said mockingly, reading his thoughts. "Maybe later, if you do what I say." Pressing her foot on his face, she pushed him back down into a laying position on the bed. Then she reached over the edge of the bed, taking something out from under it. Naven was so aroused he could barely talk, but he managed a "W-what's tha…"

"Your momma's toy shotgun," retorted Kaliyo, clipping the apparatus on around her pants waist. It was in fact a strapon of some kind. "Where the f-" Naven started, but she reached over and grabbed his right ear roughly. "Turn over, choir boy," she told him, yanking on his ear and forcing him to roll over. She attempted to grab a handful of his hair, but, finding it was a bit too short, she grabbed her left hand around the back of his neck to hold him down. Then, with her other hand she guided the strapon into his butt, and slowly started pumping. "Ack!" He exclaimed. "Relax, let it happen," she cooed, crawling up on her hands till her upper body was flush with his back. She slowly lowered herself down and whispered in his ear. "Kaliyo is the best damn woman you never knew you wanted," she said in a hoarse whisper, as she slowly and methodically thrusted. "Get-" Naven started, but she quickly squelched him by rabidly biting his right ear. "Uh uh," she growled through clenched teeth, "Now say it after me, 'Kaliyo is the best damn woman I ever had.'"

"Kailyo! Is...The best...damn," Naven managed.

"Alright that'll do it," laughed Kaliyo, releasing his ear and once again pressing herself up over him on her hands. Naven's blurry eyes wandered to the holoscreen on the wall across from the foot of the bed he was looking off the edge of. On it was a robust middle-aged Twi'lek woman speaking. ... _And I know that together we can make this succeed, and can enjoy the fruits of subsequent prosperity together_ , she was saying. She seemed to be looking straight at Naven. "Nuh uh!" barked Kaliyo, clasping her hand around his eyes to block his vision, and pulling his head back. "Only think about me, baby," she demanded in a hoarse voice. She sped up the thrusting movements now. "You know you love my skin, you love my feet, my legs, and my sweet boobs," She cooed at him, "You know it don't you!?" Naven felt her drooling onto the back of his neck as she continued to thrust rapidly. He was grabbing the sheets, but was more and more slipping into an ecstatic daze, encouraged by her words. He could barely remember how he got here - all he could think of was how much he loved Kaliyo. His whole body was tingling; he groaned louder as he tensed up. "Already gonna blow?" croaked Kaliyo in disbelief. "Let's go then," she hissed, dropping down and taking a huge bite into the back of his neck. "Ahhh!" He yelled, involuntarily throwing his head back as Kaliyo met the jerk-back with one last, powerful thrust of her hips. The feel of Kaliyo's teeth sunk into his neck, and her saliva on it where the last things Naven remembered before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **In which Kaliyo Blackmails Naven, and he Pays a visit to Provisional Governor Saresh's Office**

Naven Farel walked slowly into the spaceport cantina. He had a slight limp, which invited curious glances from a few of the patrons. Olaris Spaceport's cantina was no grand affair. It was basically a drink cabinet and bar built into the station's wall, with seating arranged around it. It was no more than 10 meters long all told. "One Spiced Nerf Milk," Naven told the alien bartender. He sat down at the bar-slowly, easing himself onto the stool, and resting his elbow on the bar. He had woke up the morning after the previous night's escapade, alone in the room with no sign of Kaliyo. He had collected himself and headed out-but not before having to dish out more payment to the man at the front, who claimed they had racked up extra costs. Feeling he needed a stiff drink, he had wandered over to the cantina. He was still in disbelief about what had happened the day before-it had all happened so fast. He was somewhat angry at himself. "What was I thinking?" He said aloud. _Oh, right, I probably wasn't_ , he thought. Naven had been around plenty of women before in his life, but never had he been so aroused like that or had such an encounter. And the Rattataki woman, what did she think she was doing, seducing him like that? _Where does she get the gall to do something like that to me?_ He thought angrily. He felt very conflicted about the woman. "I can't tell if I love her or hate her," he muttered out loud.

"Love me or hate me, after that you'll damn sure never forget me," said a familiar female voice. Naven wheeled around at the bar to see Kaliyo sitting at a small table a few meters away. She took a large swig of the drink she had in her hand, and banged the mug down on the table. She burped and wiped her mouth as she swallowed. "Men are like that-come at 'em right out of the gate with all guns firing, and they'll be your puppies forever."

Naven got up and walked over to her table and sat down. "I thought you had gone off-world, seeing how you abandoned me last night," he told her in a sarcastic tone.

"Who's abandoned?" She replied, then calling to the bartender, "Hey bartender, bring this guy's Pussy Water drink over here will you?"

"What the hell!" Protested Naven.

"What? You're the first grown man I ever saw that drinks that crap," Kaliyo retorted. She took another mouthful of her drink, then locked eyes with him. "Ass hurt?"

"For God's sake, keep your voice down," whispered Naven, "And to answer your question, yes. Yes it does." He took his own large swig of Nerf Milk. "Now, Kaliyo I want to just say that I really do not want any trouble with you, your husband or-"

"My husband?" Kaliyo asked, surprised.

"Err, yes? You told me you were married and so naturally-"

"Did I say that? Oh, well maybe I did but no, I'm not married."

It was Naven's turn for surprise. "You lied to me?"

Ignoring his question, Kaliyo reached under the table and produced a small, black computer-like device. It appeared to be some kind of holo-recording device.

"Look here choir boy," said Kaliyo in a low voice. She turned on the device and pointed Naven to look at the small screen. With horror he realized it was showing footage of them from the night before, all the way from entering the room until…

"Turn it off!" protested Naven, his voice raising along with his outrage. "Why would you do this? Are you insane? How could anyone be low enough...Such a royal bit-" He got a faceful of beer before he could finish. Everyone wheeled around. The well-to-do patrons gasped; more seedy-looking ones laughed.

"Don't call me that again," Kaliyo told him in a low voice. "Now, go to the bar and order me a new beer. You just made me waste a perfectly good one"

* * *

"...So you set up the room, planted the camera, planted the...strapon-thing, and planned this whole thing out from the beginning?" Naven asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," Kaliyo admitted, "I just set my trap and waited in the concourse. I was looking for easy pickings and then I saw you. Your choir boy robes were a dead giveaway you were some kind of political errand boy."

"How long were you watching me before you came and sat down?"

"About 10 minutes," she answered casually, looking at the back of her hand, "Horny was written all over your face."

"I can't believe this…" Said Naven, for about the twentieth time that day. "So...What is it you want from me? Money?"

"Good try but no," Kaliyo replied, leaning forward across the table. "What I need from you is a little favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Right up your alley-a political one." She said in a low voice. "See, the reason I did all this, the reason I stayed on this backwater planet for more than two seconds was because I got delayed. I'm carrying some pretty important Republic military cargo, but I've been blocked from departing by some red tape."

"Red tape..?" queried Naven.

"So what I need is someone in the political world to say, put in a word for me with the local Governor."

"Governor Saresh?" Asked Naven.

"Yeah, that's the one,"

"And you want me to ask her to grant you take-off permission?"

"You catch on quick. Do that, or I take this recording and spread it around, see? Maybe send it to your big-time senator boss."

"Alright, alright...I get the idea. I'll see what I can do for you," sighed Naven.

"What you can do for you, you mean," smirked Kaliyo.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Naven.

"I'll be here waiting," said Kaliyo, helping herself to her newly-replaced beer.

* * *

Governor Leontyne Saresh's office was located outside the spaceport, at the center of the main Republic launching camp. Naven had set up an appointment through an aide, and he was relieved to find the governor had time to meet him. Saresh was a career politician who had been given the difficult post of governor on Taris mainly for her tenacity and shrewd negotiating skills. The successes of the re-colonization efforts had largely been due to her leadership abilities. She was known for her fondness for making grand public speeches. "Come on in," she said as Naven entered the room. She was a tall, broad-shouldered Twi'lek woman, appearing to be in her mid 40's. She had a deep, commanding voice. "I'm always glad to welcome a friend of Senator Mel-Nor to Taris," she said, standing up from her desk and walking over to Naven. She had olive green skin, strong features, full, determined lips and the signature _nekku_ (the so called 'head-tails') typical of her species. "How is the Senator these days?" She asked.

"He is doing pretty well, despite his age-determined as ever," replied Naven. The governor was slightly taller than Naven as she stood across the desk from him.

"What can I and the people of Taris do for you today?" She had the hint of a smile as she scrutinized him.

"Well I have a friend on Taris-here on a privateering mission-who is carrying some military supplies off-world, and because that of needs a special permit to expedite her delivery."

"Oh, a departure permission grant? That shouldn't be too difficult," the governor said. Examining her holomoniter, she added "Let's see here…"

Naven peered at Governor Saresh as she searched. She looked just like on the holos, but was more kind and beautiful than they showed, he felt. Taris would be just fine with her at the helm, he thought. Suddenly Saresh looked up.

"It says here, your friend was detained at the spaceport here yesterday for suspected trafficking of illegal cargoes, pending investigation," she said, looking shrewdly at Naven.

"I...I don't know how that can be," Naven said, surprised, "I was told it was just military supplies," he faltered.

Governor Saresh glanced down at the monitor, pursing her lips. Then, gesturing to her aide standing inside the door, said, "Leave us." The aide bowed and walked out, closing the door behind him. The room was silent for a few long moments.

"I can issue the takeoff permission for your friend, if you would like," said Saresh slowly, breaking the silence, "I'm willing to look the other way on the charges."

"But," she added, standing up and walking around the desk to where Naven was standing, "If I do, I'm going to need something in return."

"Ma'am?"

Saresh stood directly in front of him, looking into his eyes, seemingly weighing him. Naven couldn't help but notice that the governor had quite sizeable breasts, but he tried hard to not look down at them.

"Nothing in politics is free," she said in a low voice. Reaching down, she put her hand in between Naven's legs, stroking upward slowly. Despite Naven's considerable surprise, she then reached her hand down the front of his pants and grabbed his penis. She maintained eye contact with naven while she did so. "All this politiking is so stressful; a woman needs her R&R," she whispered. Still holding onto his penis, she pulled him towards her. Naven could feel her warm body. He threw his hands up instinctively-and Saresh pressed her chest against them. "Go ahead, don't be shy," she told him. Naven moved his hands around her bulbous breasts, feeling and caressing them. Despite her age, they were dense and sturdy. The governor groaned as he pressed them together softly, feeling out the nipples. Still holding onto his penis, she unlatched her uniform cloak, freeing her substantial round breasts. Like her skin, they were a soft olive green, and her large nipples were a darker forest green. Naven closed his eyes and lightly licked around her nipples, circling around and over them, while softly caressing her breasts with his hands. Saresh moved her free hand down into her own pants, and started stroking herself as he did so. Her nipples were becoming pokey, and though it was barely perceptible, they started to leak fluid. "Drink me," Saresh demanded hoarsely. Naven put his mouth around her large green nipple and started to drink. Saresh let out a long groan of satisfaction, continuing to stroke herself with her hand. "The other one too...Both of them," she ordered. Naven was getting mouthfuls of delicious milk from her bountiful breasts-amazingly though, despite how much was coming out, they did not seem to shrink one bit. She clenched her teeth. "Ngh!" she groaned as the squirted out milk uncontrollably. "Now eat me!" she said, pushing down on Naven's head. She held his head at the level of her crotch, removing her hand which had been down in her pants. She wiped her gooey, dripping fingers on his face. "Smell the flavor," she grinned. Then, she pulled down her pants at the sides as Naven watched. "Eat me," she repeated. Her large, furry pussy loomed in front of him. It was already soaked from Saresh's stroking, and the broad, glistening lips were visible. He moved in, nosing it at first, and then moving to licking and kissing as well. She leaned back onto the desk, putting her arms back to hold onto the edges. Her eyes closed and she opened her mouth as she periodically thrust her hips into him. Her pussy was large and quite loose, so Naven could navigate his tongue around inside freely. He tried to plunge deeper and deeper, his lips stinging from all the juice. "Don't stop!" she yelled. Naven briefly wondered whether they could be heard outside, but he was too far into paradise to care. He was lickin nonstop, and Saresh was close to climaxing. Still holding onto the desk with one hand, she took her other hand and grabbed the back of Naven's head, pulling him in and convulsing her hips out and upward all in one strong movement. "Aaahhg…!" A flood of pleasure welled up deep inside her, and quite literally welled up out of her vagina in the form of squirting fluid. Governor Saresh had climaxed. There was silence for a few moments, except for the two lovers' heavy breathing. "I'm impressed, young man," Saresh said after catching her breath. "I need to get my own intern," She chuckled as she composed herself, adjusting her clothes. She went back around to her desk chair, and waited until Naven had somewhat recovered himself before using the buzzer. "Come show our guest out," she ordered. The aide entered within barely 10 seconds. Saresh spoke the Naven. "I have decided to grant your request, and I will file the necessary report later today. Your friend should be cleared to leave by tomorrow morning. Feel free to stop by anytime." she smiled. Turning to the aide, she said "Get our guest washed up, then show him out," she ordered, adding, "Then come right back and clean this mess up." She was pointing at the floor in front of her desk, where there were puddles of milk and pussy juice. The aide sighed. Once again turning to Naven Saresh said, smiling, "Enjoy your stay on Taris."


End file.
